Persona 5: Ultimate Uke Akira
by ChaoticMercy
Summary: A drabble series for the pairing Ryuji/Yusuke/Akechi/Mishima/Akira, with Akira being the only uke. Also involves Big Sisters!Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba when they appear. You can send requests for drabbles through reviews. Also, constructive critisism is apprieciated but no flamers. This is Yaoi, you don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for safety.
1. First

**Hey, this is gonna be a request drabble series for Persona 5. The pairing is Ryuji/Yusuke/Akechi/Mishima/Akira, Akira is the only uke. The girls of the Phantom Thieves are also gonna act like protective big sisters for Akira. So, if you want to, send any kind of request for a drabble that involves this pairing or if you want one of the Semes to have some one on one time with Akira.**

Disclaimer **: I own nothing but this story.**

"Oh darling, I knew that would look perfect on you." Lala Escargot said as Akira blushed where he stood behind the bar. Ever since Akira decided to work at Crossroads, Lala had been trying to convince him to crossdress, and today Lala succeeded.

'Just because I have a girly body doesn't mean I want to dress like one!' Akira thought as he looked at the dress he was wearing. It was a Gothic Lolita style of dress, coincidentally the same colours as his Phantom Thief outfit. He even had bows in his hair and some makeup on at Lala's insistence.

"Wow, kid. The boys must be all over you." Ohya said as she snapped a photo of him. "D-don't take pictures!" Akira shouted, but Ohya just snickered. "Whatever, don't cause too many nosebleeds now, Akira-chan~!" Ohya said before she left.

After a while of working, Akira had gotten used to his unwanted attire, sure the female patrons all giggled and cooed over him and a few drunk males tried to hit on him, which was quickly stopped by Lala, but it wasn't too bad.

"I bet Akira will be surprised when he sees us!" Akira froze when he heard the familiar voice. No, not them, anything but them.

He slowly looked and paled when he saw all four of his boyfriends, they all agreed to share, it's complicated, enter the bar.

Akira quickly ducked down behind the counter as the four sat down at the bar. Lala walked over to the four. "Aren't you all young to be in this bar?" Lala asked. "Yeah, but a... friend of ours is working here and we wanted to surprise him." Mishima said, blushing lightly as he thought over what to say.

"Oh, you all must be his lovers, he talks about you all the time." Lala gushed lightly as Akira blushed. "He does? What does he say?" Ryuji asked. "Oh, just about everything. The dates you guys take him on sound so romantic." Lala said.

Akira was seriously wishing he could die right then as his boss told everything he said to his boyfriends, they would never let him forgot this.

"And he loves it when-" "That's enough!" Akira suddenly shot up when Lala was about to tell them what turns him on, why did he even tell her?

"Akira?" Said Leader suddenly froze as he realised what he did. "Holy shit dude, you look hot!" Ryuji said as his eyes roamed Akira up and down.

Yusuke suddenly took out a sketchbook. "This will make the perfect painting, you must let me draw you like this." "N-no!" Akira stuttered, his face completely red.

Mishima was covering a nosebleed as he stared at Akira. "Can you dress like that more often?" "Th-this is just a one time thing! Lala forced me into this!" Akira said before he turned to see his last boyfriend, Akechi, pay Lala a lot of money for more dresses. Akira felt dread as he watched, Akechi would make sure he wouldn't be able to wear anything but the dresses, the Detective was sneakier then him!

'Where are the girls when I need them?'


	2. Second

**Another drabble for this series, nobody hasn't sent any requests yet, but I got an idea for a drabble anyways. Oh, and call me Chaos if you need to if you decide to write a review or a request.**

Despite his known criminal record, Akira got hit on by his own classmates, guys from other schools, and even total strangers.

Akira was rather oblivous to how other people were attracted to him, he was honestly surprised enough when he got his four boyfriends, but said boyfriends noticed, and boy do they get jealous. And they show their jealous in different ways.

Ryuji:

Our oblivious uke was walking up to the roof to meet up with Ryuji for a lunch date, which also meant Ryuji forgot his lunch, again. Akira was starting to think he was doing it on purpose just to eat his cooking when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes?" Akira asked, looking at the student that walked up to him. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind eating lunch with me." The boy asked, smiling flirtaously.

"Sorry, I already have plans to eat with someone." Akira said before the boy gently grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "It's just Sakamoto, right? Why not just ditch him for someone better?"

"I heard that, asshole." Ryuji was heard saying as he walked up to the two and pushed the boy away from Akira. "And he's not going anywhere with you."

"What makes you say that?" The boy asked. Ryuji just smirked before he turned around and grabbed Akira by his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips. Akira blushed lightly before he kissed him back, oblivous to the boy that had left them.

Yusuke:

Yusuke had dragged him to another art museum to see the new art that was on display. This was the third one this month and to be honest, Akira was getting kind of tired of seeing other people's art.

Akira had lost his boyfriend in the crowd when another boy a little older then him walked up to him. "Excuse me, have you ever been interested in being painted?" The boy asked.

"Well, I have been painted before if that's what you mean." Akira said as Yusuke had asked him to pose for paintings before and he was happy to oblige to see his boyfriend happy.

"Oh, so you have experience. Well, how about you become the model for my next painting? I have just the position in mind for you." The boy said, his eyes roaming up and down Akira's body.

"My apologies, but he has an exclusive contract with me." Yusuke said, appearing behind Akira, wrapping his arms around him.

"That reminds me, we need to finish a certain painting. We must be going now." Yusuke said before he dragged Akira out of the museum.

"What painting are we working on? The only one you haven't finished was- Oh no." Akira paled slightly when he saw the smirk on the other's face. "But I'm still sore from last time!"

Mishima:

"Thanks for coming with me, this should really help the Phan-site and the Phantom Thieves." Mishima said as he walked to a local restaurant with Akira. He had gotten a tip for some local criminals that needed their hearts stolen and wanted to meet in person to get all the information.

"Okay, our informant should be in one of the booths." Mishima said. "Is that him?" Akira pointed to a guy sitting in a booth with a Phantom Thief shirt on.

"Good eye! Well, of course you would have one, you're awesome." Mishima praised before they went up to the guy. "Hey, are you the guy with the information for the Phan-site?"

The guy looked at them. "Yep, that's me." He said as his eyes went from Mishima to Akira and back. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"I guess this info is good. What's the condition?" Mishima asked. "He goes on a date with me." The guy said, looking at Akira with a smirk.

Akira looked surprised as Mishima's eyebrow twitched. "That won't be possible." Mishima said. "Then how about a kiss?" The guy asked.

"No! Your information won't be necessary anyways. Come on, Akira." Mishima said, grabbing his hand before they left. "I should've got his name, make him have a change of heart." Mishima muttered.

Akechi:

Akira and Akechi were sitting in Leblanc, talking over coffee as Sojiro served the other customers.

Akira was happily talking when Sojiro suddenly placed a cup in front of him. "I didn't order one." Akira said. "I know, but the guy was insistent that I give you one for him. He paid for it, so might as well not waste it." Sojiro said, pointing.

Akira looked over to see the guy his caretaker was referring to, who waved at him as he looked. Akechi noticed as well and was silent for a moment.

"Akira, I know I promised I wouldn't cause any more mental shutdowns, but can I do one more?"

"Akechi!"


	3. Third

**Prompt:** Can we have some chapters were Someone gets so obsessed with Akira, that they make a palace devoted to their desire/lust for him?

 **I** **kinda had a bit of fun with this, had trouble finding a name for the Palace ruler but I think I got one. Hope you like it!**

Akira was honestly starting to get freaked out, whenever he was at school, he felt like someone was watching him. And not in the way he was used to.

He tried to brush it off and managed to forget about it while hanging out with his friends and most of his boyfriends during lunch when they ate on the roof. But when he went back to the classroom, he found a note on his desk.

He picked up the note and read it. _'My dearest Akira, you have stolen my heart like the Phantom Thieves, but you have given me desires instead of taking them. I wish for you to be with me and I will show you all the love you deserve. I will not stop until you are mine. From, your secret admirer.'_

"What is that?" Ann asked from behind him. He gave her the note, which she read, getting angrier as she read it. "Oh no they did not! Calling you their's. I ought to sick Carmen on them!" Ann growled before she stomped off.

After school ended, the group, including Mishima, met up at Leblanc with the note sitting on the table between them. "A secret admirer? Sounds more like a stalker to me. Don't worry Akira-chan, we'll protect you from the scary stalker!" Futaba said as she hugged Akira. "Futaba, please stop calling me that, I'm older then you."

"Nope! You're our baby brother, and the boys' lover so it's our job to protect you!" Futaba said. "Who could it be though? The whole school knows who he's with, and what we'll do to them if they try anything." Makoto said. "Maybe it's someone who's in denial." Yusuke suggested as Mishima asked on the Phan-site for any information.

"Or someone who harbours a deep love for Akira." Haru said. "I got something!" Mishima said. "Someone on the Phan-site said they noticed Ren Katashi having odd behaviour while at school."

 _"Candidate has been found."_

They all looked at Akechi's phone in surprise. "I figured our stalker would have a Palace, and it looks like the school is where his distortion is."

"Well, let's figure out what he thinks the school is so we can stop him!" Ryuji said. "I agree, we need to stop this before he decides to take drastic measures." Yusuke said.

"Let's figure it out after school ends tomorrow, we need to go to the Metaverse as soon as possible." Morgana said.

The next day, after school had ended, the group of standing outside of the school. "Hm, since he's a stalker, how about a hideout?" Ryuji suggested.

 _"Match has not been made."_

"A cell?" Haru suggested.

 _"Match has not been made."_ "If it's a sex dungeon, I'm going to beat him." Makoto said.

 _"Match has not been made."_

"A church, perhaps?" Yusuke said.

 _"Match has not been made."_ "I think you're on the right track there." Morgana said. "What could we get from a church?" Ryuji asked. "Wedding Chapel." Akira said.

 _"Match confirmed. Now entering Metaverse."_

The world warped around them until they entered the Metaverse. "Whoa!" Ryuji said as they looked to see the school had transformed into a giant wedding chapel.

"Why would he see the school as a wedding chapel?" Haru asked. "Perhaps he believes that if Joker and him do become a couple, they'll be together forever." Akechi said. "Like that'll ever happen, you guys barely got our approval." Ann said. "Let's head inside and see what it's like." Morgana said.

They headed inside to see the entrance hall of the school had changed and was decorated like a wedding was about to happen. "The building might large but I can already sense the Treasure." Morgana said. "Mona's right, the layout of this Palace is rather small compared to others we've already seen." Futaba said.

"No, not like that! Everything has to be perfect! My bride will be arriving at any moment, and I will not have him be disappointed!" They heard a voice shout. "Is that Ren?" Ryuji asked. "Most likely, he sound really obsessed with the idea of being with Joker." Makoto said.

"Come on, this way." Morgana said before he lead the group down the hall. They reached a door and opened it to see the reception area.

"He really has everything planned." Akira said. "Of course, it's all for you." They turned around and saw Shadow Ren, dressed like a groom. "You've kept me waiting, didn't you? But you're here now and that's all that matters."

"He's not into you!" Ryuji said. "He will be, once he sees how perfect we are for each other. He just needs to get rid of those distractions he calls lovers." Shadow Ren said. "We are not the distractions." Yusuke said.

Shadow Ren ignored him. "Oh, you're not in your dress. The bridesmaids can easily fix that." He said before Shadows appeared. "Hurry, the Treasure's in the next room!" Morgana said before they ran off, dodging the attacking Shadows.

They ran into the ceremony area and saw a wedding dress floating at the altar. "His Treasure is already materialised?" Ann asked. "He must be aware that his desires are at a constant state of being stolen." Akechi said.

"Whatever, let's just take it and get this over with." Ryuji said before he went to grab the dress. "No! I will not let you ruin this!" Shadow Ren said as he appeared.

"Akira will be my bride, even if I have to take him by force!" Shadow Ren said before his form changed to a more monsterous state.

"He's mine! All mine, all mine!" Shadow Ren said as he attacked. The group dodged and fought Shadow Ren.

After a while of fighting, Shadow Ren was defeated and reverted back to his original form. "No... We'll never be together now..."

"Dude, he isn't interested in you." Ryuji said. Akira walked up to Shadow Ren as he looked up at him. "You'll find new love, just make sure you have a chance before doing anything." He said before Shadow Ren disappeared.

The Palace started shaking and crumbling. "Hurry, grab the Treasure!" Morgana said. Akira grabbed the dress before they ran out, leaving the Metaverse.

 _"The destination has been deleted."_

"Hopefully that's the last of this." Haru said. "If it's not, he'll have to deal with us." Makoto said.

Luckily, the change of heart did happen and Akira didn't feel like he was being constantly stalked. Now if only he could convince his lovers and friends to stop being so overprotective.


End file.
